The Perfect Outfit
by Katz Monster
Summary: May Is going to compete in the Wallace Cup, but her horrible taste in fashion only becomes good when Drew is around to


Hi guys, is it weird that I can crack my fingers at will? Anyway, this is my first competition entry... ever. The contest is The beginning is the end is the beginning, on the Pokemon Fanfiction Challenges Forum. So, here it is!

DISCLAIMER: I... don't... own... (sob) Pokemon...

* * *

"So, how do I look?"

I was fighting the strong urge I had too keep myself from gagging. I looked over the brunette again. She was wearing a sky blue singlet top under a lose, black lace over-shirt. Allowing you to see the blue. Her legs were covered by a long bright, neon green skirt, that was ruffled around the ankles. On her dainty feet were a pair of golden high heels, nothing fancy, just half heels and simple straps over the toes and around the heel. Draped around her shoulders was the only aspect that suited her. A red feather boa.

I slowly lowered my head into my palm, shaking it softly.

"What wrong with this one?" She asked in an annoyed tone, pouting in an adorable way.

"The colours don't match. There's only one thing you should keep from that outfit... The feather boa." I said, in a stern voice, as if to say 'Don't try your luck.' I already didn't want to be here. It wasn't me who was going to Sinnoh for the Wallace Cup, May was. I don't see why I should help her pick out a dress either, but May would probably drag me around if I protested.

"Look for a simple dress or something, and no more than 3 colours." I sighed, while the co-ordinator was a good friend of mine, and doesn't annoy me easily, I was getting close to snapping at her. I flicked my fringe, watching her roll her gorgeous sapphire-blue eyes at me.

May huffed and turned back into the change room, putting her orange and green travelling outfit back on. She walked out carrying the atrocious clothing with her. We silently walked around the store returning the garments, expect for the red feathered scarf.

"New store?" I asked, there wasn't much here that would suit May. Plus, the store across from here was much better. While it was more expansive than the one we were currently in, May probably had the extra money required. She looked at me with wide eyes, knowing what I meant. "What?" I asked, trying to regain a sense mind, as her bright blue eyes bore into my own green ones.

"Are you kidding? News flash Grass-head, I don't have the money!" May shouted in my face. She looks so cute when she's mad; well, all the time really. I will never say that to her face though.

I looked at my green Pokétch: 12:58. "Why don't we have lunch? We can continue when your stomach isn't making you shout." May glared at me, but I was use to it. We brought the boa and went down stairs to the food court.

"Drew, I'm sorry for yelling at you before. I was just annoyed..." May trailed off, taking a sip from her pecha berry smoothie. She continued to eat, but I knew that wasn't the end of her list of reasons.

"And?" I smirked and rose an eyebrow. She wasn't going to get away with this.

"And what?" She asked, acting shocked.

"May, I've known you for 3 years. I know when your lying. That isn't the only reason you yelled at me. Just like how, apart from it being fun, there is another reason I push your buttons." I immediately blushed fiercely, and covered my mouth. Trying to take back the last sentence.

May on the other hand, was smirking at my misfortune. "Yes Drew, there was another reason that I yelled at you. But unlike you, you know what it is and don't have do guess." She giggled, making me blush harder, from both embarrassment and her angelic laughter. She continued smirking evilly, after seeing me reaction. "I am going to get to the bottom of why you push my buttons but, in doing that it requires me to make a lot of guesses."

For the rest of the time we were eating, we didn't make a sound to each other. However, I did notice that May was thinking. Her face showing happiness, to sadness and all in between. As I was finishing my wrap, I saw that her face contained a heavy blush; she was trying to hide it. Her cheeks remained pink, until I let go of her hand after I lead her down to the dress stores.

I walked around the more expensive store, while May stood outside. Looking through the windows.

"May, come in already." I called, spotting a nice dress. She started to walk towards me, following my line of vision. "Try it on." I ordered, getting her size and pushing her into the change rooms.

After a minute the co-ordinator emerged, wearing a blue dress. It was cut at the front, at mid-thigh level,leaving the sides to flow to her calves. The top of the dress was sky blue, with a strap over the right shoulder. A medium blue ribbon tied around the waist. The skirt was layered, the first sky blue, going all around. The second, slightly darker, cut off at the front like the others below it. The third was the same colour as the ribbon. The forth, almost purple.

She walked out and twirled, allowing the layers to fly up slightly. "Please say this is the one?" She asked, almost pleading me. "If not, there is one other one here I'm willing to wear."

I sighed, the only thing the dress did was bring out her eyes. May could definitely look better. I shook my head. She balled her fists at her sides. "I get a different dress." I walked off leaving May to get changed.

When I came back, green garment in hand, May was in the booth, refusing to put the dress on. Saying that she that the perfect outfit.

"Well, let me see it then." I said, seriously getting tired of her antics.

"Are you sure you won't Faint in my presence?" The brunette asked, giggling.

I flicked my fringe, regardless of whether she could see the simple action. "Yes, I'm sure I won't faint. Come on, and show me already."

The door clicked and May walked out, a gentle blush on her cheeks and tiara in her hair, with red jewels. The dress was white on the outside, a cut down the side of the skirt. Revealing red on the inside and one of her legs. Two straps over her shoulders and a shiny red belt wrapped around her slim waist, contrasting with the white. On her feet shiny red half-heels. The finishing touch, the red feather boa, draped across her shoulders.

She smiled at my shocked, awe-struck expression. The last thing I heard was:

"So, how do I look?"

* * *

Please review, likes, advice, whether I am weird or not. It fuels my imagination! (Which has been low lately:( )


End file.
